Parce que je tiens à toi grand con
by Lexie Cardigan
Summary: En voulant échapper à Oga, Kanzaki court dans les couloirs, Himekawa l'aide en le cachant avec lui dans une pièce secrète et si cela leur permettait de parler de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre….


**Bonjour, bonjour,**

**Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Ryuhei Tamura. J'adore Beelzebub, c'est un des mangas les plus What the Fuck et les plus drôles que j'ai vu, malheureusement je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'écrits dessus, du coup j'essaye de l'étoffer un peu avec ma modeste contribution.**

* * *

Parce que je tiens à toi grand con

En ce jour merveilleux de Juillet, le soleil brillait, la chaleur réchauffait agréablement les corps et les cœurs, les élèves étaient très heureux d'être en vacances à la mer, à la montagne ou tout simplement chez eux à ne rien faire. Enfin ça c'était pour les étudiants normaux, et les étudiants normaux à Ishiyama vous pouvez les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il était donc tout a fait naturel de croiser tout sortes d'adolescents dans le lycée en cette période de vacances, mais que serait Ishiyama sans ses rois, en effet le Quadrium vira TKKH étant très occupé n'avait rien trouver de mieux à faire que de venir glander au bahut, sans compter un élément plus que bruyant, encombrant, insupportable, violent, cruel et plein d'autres jolis qualificatifs j'ai nommé Tatsumi Oga accompagné de son fidèle Kaiser Empera Beelzebub quatrième du nom ou Babybel pour les intimes. Ces deux là étaient d'ailleurs entrain de foutre le boxons, lorsque Kanzaki qui buvait tranquillement son yoghourt s'arrêta à la fenêtre pour observer les énergumènes hurlait à outrance.

\- MWAHAHA hurla le démon d'Oga, je suis trop balèze, je vous écrase tous bande de naze

Il continuait d'insulter son monde, les bras levés en signe de triomphe lorsqu'il vit le blond à la fenêtre, un sourit carnassier s'étira sur son visage. Kanzaki sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine.

\- KANZAKI ! cria Tatsumi, bouge pas de là j'arrive et je te dégomme

\- Hein ?! Mais il est malade

Kanzaki n'eut pas le temps de finir sa brique de yoghurt que Oga arrivait déjà en courant comme si il avait le diable au fesses*. Il lança un coup de poing au membre du Quatrium vira qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, se relevant péniblement il envoya à son tour un coup de poing au brun qui l'esquiva, il réussit néanmoins à lui mettre une superbe talonnade avant de partir en courant. Bien sur le fou furieux lui courra après.

\- Bordel mais il va pas me lâcher le con

Sentant que Oga se rapprocher, il se retourna d'un seul mouvement et lui mit un coup de pied qui fit perdre l'équilibre au plus jeune qui était à deux doigts de passer par la fenêtre, Kanzaki en profita pour se barrer. D'un coup il sentit une main l'attraper par le col et le tirait violemment en arrière, ça y est il était fichu, le démon l'avait attrapé et allait lui mettre une raclée. Il fut bloquer contre le mur par une main poser sur son torse, une porte se referma et c'est seulement là qu'il s'aperçut que c'était Himekawa qui l'avait attrapé, il allait rouspéter mais le gosse de riche lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et attendit silencieusement. On entendit des pas.

\- Bordel il est passé ou ? Tu l'as vu Baby Bel

\- Dabu

\- Merci tu m'est d'une grande aide je te jure

Et il repartit en courant, quand le silence fut revenu, Himekawa lâcha enfin sa prise, et s'assit sur un canapé. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'était que cette pièce, elle était petite, il y avait seulement un canapé, pas de fenêtre, seulement illuminé par une ampoule pendant du plafond. De plus, il n'avait pas de porte dans le couloir, Kanzaki resta figé, son rival le regardait amusé

\- Si t'est devenue muet, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie

\- Désolé Banana man mais je suis pas du genre à te faire plaisir

\- Tu pourrais être sympa, je viens de te sauver de l'autre ramolli du cerveau

Kanzaki détourna le regard et murmura un merci à peine audible.

\- Oh fait c'est quoi cette pièce ?

\- Je sais pas trop, je l'ai trouver par hasard, on ne la voit pas du couloir, et y'a qu'en appuyant à un endroit précis qu'on peut sortir, je me demande bien à quoi elle sert.

\- C'est vrai que c'est chelou, mais pourquoi tu te cache

Himekawa tourna le regard et tira sur sa manche, il semblait perturber, il respira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance mais rien n'avait échapper au blond qui se posait des questions.

\- Je viens ici pour réfléchir, chez moi y'a jamais personne mais c'est trop grand j'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension, ici je suis bien

\- Oh bordel Tatsuya t'as pas recommencer

\- Quoi ?! je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà son rival s'était jeter sur lui et remonta sa manche droite. Deux grandes entailles lui lacéraient le poignet, d'autres plus petites étaient visibles. Pris de colère Kanzaki leva le bras pour lui mettre une droite, Himekawa ferma les yeux attendant la douleur mais elle ne vint pas, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son rival soupirait

\- Franchement je te comprendrait jamais Tatsuya...

Le blanc était toujours un peu dérouté quand le bond l'appelait par son prénom, en général c'était pas bon signe.

\- … C'est vrai quoi, ça fait quoi dix ans qu'on se connait et t'en est à quoi ta sixième tentative, pourtant je t'ai jamais trouver de raison pour faire ça. T'est plein aux as, t'as une carrière assuré par ton père de manière légal qui plus est, t'est plutôt beau gosse alors la je t'écoute donne moi une seule raison valable.

\- Tu peut pas comprendre

\- J'admet que je suis un peu con sur les bords mais pas plus que toi alors tu me les brise pas et tu parle ou je te tabasse

\- Comme si tu pouvais me faire mal

Il soupira, un silence s'installa puis il se dit que de toute façon si il n'avouait pas, le blond le ferait chier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- C'est juste que toi t'as de vrais amis, une famille normale, de vrais fangirls alors tu peut pas savoir ce que sait que pas réussir à tisser des liens avec les gens et se sentir seul.

\- J'admet que t'as une famille de con et que les mec et meufs qui font partie de ton groupe sont de gros rats qui pensent qu' au fric mais maintenant je vais te poser deux trois questions et tu vas me répondre.

Himekawa le regarda surpris mais ne dit rien.

\- Qui est venu te défendre des skulls quand t'avais huit ans ?

\- Toi

\- Qui est venu te rechercher à chacune de tes tentatives de suicides et ta foutu une branlée pour bien te faire comprendre à quel point t'est con ?

\- Toi dit il en souriant

\- Qui à répondu présent à chaque fois que t'étais dans la merde ou que t'avais juste besoin de parler ?

\- Toi

\- Combien ça t'a couté

\- Rien

\- Dernière question : A qui tu pense que ça ferait le plus de peine si tu disparaissait

Himekawa baissa les yeux, honteux il n'avait pas penser à lui, il n'aurait jamais penser qu'il pouvait s'en faire pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ça t'emmerderait après tout on n'est rien l'un pour l'autre

\- Vraiment merci ça fait plaisir, tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais fait tout ça juste pour passer le temps abruti,

\- Je t'ai jamais demandais pourquoi t'avais fait ça

Kanzaki se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant bruyamment, son rival l'exaspérait vraiment des fois.

\- Parce que je tient à toi grand con

Himekawa se figea d'un coup, et regarda son ami qui détournait la tête en rougissant. C'était rare d'entendre le blond parlait de ses sentiments, il devait vraiment avoir eu peur, pour lui faire cet aveu, mais il avait du mal à y croire, il avait grandi en étant persuadé que lorsqu'on était gentil avec quelqu'un c'était pour obtenir quelque chose en échange mais il est vrai que Kanzaki ne lui avait jamais rien demander.

\- Tu dit ça mais tu passe ton temps à m'insulter et à me chercher

\- Bordel mais va falloir que je te dise tout c'est dix huit ans que t'as ou deux, c'est ma manière de montrer que je t'apprécie, je pensais que t'avais compris depuis le temps.

Himekawa n'osa plus rien dire ni faire, il se sentait très con, il se prit la tête dans les mains. Kanzaki s'assit à côté de lui et passa son bras autour de son épaule.

\- Allez tu vas me promettre de plus tenter de te suicider et après on arrête et on sort de là parce que ça fait vraiment gonzesse cette conversation.

\- T'as raison

Ils sortirent et constatèrent que la nuit commençait à tomber, ils marchèrent côte à côte, arrivé devant l'immeuble ou vivait Himekawa, Kanzaki allait lui dire au revoir quand il vit la tête déconfite qu'affichait son ami en voyant son habitation.

\- Okay c'est bon arrête de faire la tronche, je te paye un verre dit le blond

\- Hein ?

Oh mon dieu, se dit Kanzaki il est de plus en plus dépressif. Aussi loin que l'homme au piercing faisait remonter sa mémoire, il avait toujours trouvait le garçon à la banane étrange, il avait tout pour être heureux et faisait tout pour le faire croire aux autres pourtant quand on le connaissait on voyait que ce garçon semblait comme mort à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il s'était toujours sentit obligé de le protéger un peu comme un frère, mais avec sa fierté mal placé, il ne voulait montrer aux autres son attachement aux garçon et c'est pour cela qu'en public il lui en mettait plein la tronche. Mais en ce moment il pouvait être lui même. Kanzaki l'amena dans un bar qui s'appelait la sirène**, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une femme costaud leur afficha un grand sourire avant de sortir de derrière le comptoir pour serrer le blond dans ses bras.

\- Hajime mon chou ça me fait plaisir de te voir, mais je te préviens si tu te remet à chanter Pon pon pon ***sur le bar je te vire à coup de pied au cul

\- Oh ça va Dani j'ai fait pire, au fait je te présente Himekawa, un pote

\- Oh oui tu m'as déjà parler de lui, allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte à boire

\- Tu lui as parler de moi ?

\- Mouais pour me plaindre du fait que je doive m'occuper de toi comme si t'étais un gosse

Himekawa lui mit une tape sur la tête, ce qui fit sourire son acolyte. Ils burent quelques pintes puis le blanc sortit son portefeuille avant de se prendre à son tour une tape sur la tête.

-C'est moi qui paye banana split

Ils sortirent du bar un peu éméché mais rien de grave. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en rigolant quand tout a coup pris d'un élan de connerie, Himekawa poussa son ami dans la rivière et se mit à rire bruyamment. Le blond refit surface et râla.

\- Putain de merde, mais t'est complètement con viens m'aider à sortir de là avant que je me noie

Le blanc lui tendit la main et l'autre en profita pour le faire tomber dans la rivière à son tour néanmoins il ne le lâcha pas sachant qu'il ne savait pas nager, quand celui ci en ressortit, Kanzaki eut un bug en le voyant, ses cheveux était mouillés et retombés sur ses épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qui as ?

\- Tu sais que t'est carrément canon sans ta banane

Le jeune homme rougit un peu surpris par cette remarque sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient proches et se tenait la main et accessoirement qu'ils avaient un coup dans le nez. Kanzaki sortit de l'eau et attrapa son ami, il prit un peu trop d'élan et tomba à la renverse, son ami se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager, puis Himekawa s'avança doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, celui ci en fut surpris mais ne protesta pas, au contraire il passa ses mains dans le dos de son ami et le serra contre lui, il le laissa même mener la danse. Il fut étonné de la passion que mettait Himekawa dans ce baiser sachant à quel point il était discret question sentiments. Le blanc avait passé une de ses mains sous la nuque de son rival et l'autre s'agrippait à ses cheveux comme à sa vie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour passer sa langue sur celle de son ami qui se dit que décidément il cachait bien son jeu, la respiration d'Himekawa s'accéléra, il perdait un peu le contrôle totalement enivrer par cette sensation, il se sentait vivant comme jamais. Sentant l'excitation de son ami, Kanzaki mit fin au baiser

\- Me dévoile pas tout, tout de suite, j'aime les surprises

Himekawa semblait lui même surpris parce qu'il venait de faire, ça semblait irréel. Il se releva peut être un peu vite car il fut pris d'un malaise et s'évanouit. Kanzaki l'emmena chez lui, le posa délicatement sur son lit,lui enleva ses vêtements le laissant en caleçon il lui sécha les cheveux et le corps et le recouvrit d'une couette. Il se sécha à son tour et enfila un bas de jogging, avant d'enlever son piercing et de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il observa son ami. Il dormait paisiblement.

Le lendemain, Kanzaki était toujours à la même position et n'avait pas dormi, occupé à réfléchir à la façon dont l'avait embrassait son ami, était ce à cause de l'alcool ? Ça semblait être plus profond que ça ou alors c'était lui qui se faisait des idées. Le baiser en lui même ne l'avait pas déranger, il était du genre à y aller au feeling, homme, femme peu importé du moment qu'il se sente bien. Mais là quelque chose le titillait, la façon dont Himekawa s'était accroché à lui comme si il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel, ça le perturbait. Kanzaki n'était pas du genre sentimental, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux et lorsqu'il couchait avec quelqu'un, il prévenait direct qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre que du sexe alors pourquoi diable s'emmerdait il à avoir des états âmes. Il est vrai que depuis dix ans, il s'occupait de son ami plus que de n'importe qui, il n'aimait pas qu'on l'utilise et qu'on se serve de lui pour de l'argent, de plus il avait peur de le voir mourir depuis sa première tentative de suicide.

_Trois ans plus tôt_

_Kanzaki avait décidé de monter sur le toit pour se détendre, en route une dizaine de lycéens avaient décider de lui refaire le portrait, profitant du fait qu'il venait d'arriver en seconde, mal leur en prit, ils se retrouvèrent encastrer dans le mur. Une fois sur le toit, il soupira, enfin seul ou presque, il vit un garçon qui avait passé les barrière et se tenait au bord du vide. Il le reconnut immédiatement._

_\- Hey Banana Man tu nous refait un remake de Titanic ? Compte pas sur moi pour sauter_

_\- Fout moi la paix dégage !_

_\- D'abord le blond avait cru qu'il observait l'horizon, puis la réalité lui sauta au visage._

_\- Mec tu vas te retourner lentement et revenir vers moi_

_Le blanc ne daigna pas répondre et se pencha un peu plus._

_\- Si tu lâches je te refait le portrait_

_\- Bordel Kanzaki t'as personne d'autre à emmerder_

_\- Figure toi que si mais si tu te tue je vais devoir passer devant le psy et ça me saoule d'avance_

_\- Merci de ta sollicitude, si tu t'en va maintenant t'auras pas besoin de voir le psy alors casse toi_

_Il fut projeter en arrière par Kanzaki qui avait passé son bras autour de son cou pour le bloquer._

_\- T'est malade ? Hurla Himekawa_

_\- Ecoute moi gros débile, en à peine un mois on a réussi à se faire un nom en tant que racaille, on peut devenir les rois de ce lycée, être reconnu, c'est ce que tu veux non ? Alors attends encore un peu et t'auras tout ce que tu veux._

_\- Aprés cette déclaration, il lui avait collé une droite pour lui remettre les idées en place, puis était partit._

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un bruit qui indiqué que son ami se réveillait. Celui ci papillonna des yeux puis en fixant le plafond se releva d'un coup et regarda partout autour de lui, il se calma en voyant Kanzaki qui rigola.

\- T'inquiète t'est chez moi, y'a que nous deux

\- Tes parents sont pas la ?

\- En Italie pour un mois peut être plus

\- C'est vrai que t'est souvent seul toi aussi

Un silence s'installa, Himekawa scruta le mur, remettant ses idées en place, il devint rouge écarlate et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Dis, ça va peut être te paraître bizarre mais est ce que je t'ai embrassé hier ?

\- Embrasser ? Non

Himekawa soupira, soulagé

\- Tu m'as roulé la pelle du siècle continua Kanzaki

\- Quoi ?!

\- Putain c'était d'enfer si j'avais su que t'étais aussi doué, j'aurai essayer de fourrer ma langue dans ta bouche plus souvent

\- Non mais ça va pas paniqua le blanc

Kanzaki rigola devant l'air que prenait son ami. Celui se renfrogna et dit.

\- Bordel si je te connaissait pas je penserais que t'essaye de me draguer.

Kanzaki se leva, se jeta sur son ami lui bloquant les mains au dessus de la tête.

\- T'est sure de si bien me connaître, parce que c'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire, je te propose un truc, on couche ensemble histoire de passer du bon temps et après on oublie

\- Mais je suis un mec paniqua Himekawa

\- Ça avait pas l'air de te déranger hier et puis se serait pas ma première fois

Himekawa sembla surpris de cet aveu, il ne savait quoi répondre, du coup Kanzaki décida de le faire céder à ses envies. Il lécha le cou de son rival, de bas en haut suçota le lobe de son oreille et la mordilla entièrement. Un gémissement se fit entendre.

\- Hmm intéressant, j'adore ce son murmura Kanzaki en continuant son manège

\- Non arrête gémit Himekawa

\- Tu dit quelque chose mais ton corps dit le contraire, laisse toi faire tu vas voir ça va te plaire

Himekawa se sentit honteux de ressentir ça, mais ça ne servait à rien de se leurrer, il en avait envie ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il était gay, même si il n'avait jamais oser sauter le pas avec un homme. Très longtemps qu'il avait compris qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour son collègue du Quadrium Vira et même si il savait que cet échange serait sans doute le dernier de ce genre, autant en profiter. Obéissant à son ami, il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que celui ci lâche ses mains pour pouvoir toucher son torse, il en profita pour attraper le visage de Kanzaki et l'embrasser. Des l'instant ou leurs langues se mêlèrent une vague de chaleur se répandirent dans leurs corps.

\- Bordel dit Kanzaki en reprenant son souffle, comment tu fait pour me faire ressentir ça

Himekawa lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Kanzaki se remit à lui mordiller le cou en faisant bouger sa jambe afin de titiller l'entrejambe de son amant. Celui ci en profita pour caresser le torse de son vis à vis qui sourit de cet initiative. Le blond mordilla ensuite un téton qui provoqua un gémissement, il descendit encore lécha le nombril, descendit encore plus bas, mordit l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de remonter et de baisser le caleçon du blanc qui était un peu perdu par ses sensations nouvelles. Kanzaki fit passer sa langue sur la verge tendu, ce qui pour effet de faire à nouveau gémir son partenaire.

\- Non..non hmmm

Cette réflexion très travailler, fit sourire Kanzaki qui continuait de passer sa langue là ou il pouvait, il prit ensuite le membre en bouche, il commença des lent vas et viens bien décider à profiter un maximum de sa victime. Il sentait que Himekawa n'en pouvait plus, il décida de le torturer un peu plus.

\- Je ne vais pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit vu que c'est ta première fois en revanche va falloir que tu me supplie un peu sinon c'est pas drôle

\- Enfoiré soupira Himekawa tandis que son amant avait remplacer sa bouche par sa main et continuait ses vas et vient très lents

\- Oh oui j'aime quand tu m'insulte mais c'est pas ce que j'ai demander

Le blanc se mordit un doigt et se demanda si il serait capable de résister à ce que lui demander l'autre mais pas besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir que c'était impossible.

\- Tant que tu dit rien je ne change pas le rythme s'amusa Kanzaki

\- Putain mais va plus vite ou je te casse la gueule

\- Et ben voilà

Il augmenta un peu le mouvement, en observant sa victime haletante les joues rougies et les yeux mi clos il sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur montait, il agrippa la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Himekawa n'en menait pas large, le manque de respiration et l'excitation accélérait son rythme cardiaque, l'espace d'un instant il oublia qui il était ou il était. Il se déversa dans la main de son ami et reprit son souffle difficilement.

Kanzaki enleva à son tour son jogging et son caleçon, tout en embrassant son partenaire, il attrapa un flacon qui se trouvait dans sa table de chevet et s'en versa dans la main, il introduit un doigt dans l'intimité de Himekawa qui sous l'effet de l'excitation ne sentit que de la chaleur se répandre en lui, en introduisant un deuxième doigt, il lui mordit la clavicule pour distraire son attention, ce qui apparemment marcha.

\- Alors murmura Kanzaki, on continue ?

\- Hmmm

\- Non non non soit plus clair sinon j'arrête

\- Tu...serais hmmm capable de t'arrêter

\- Bordel t'est chiant pourquoi tu veux pas obéir

Himekawa le fit taire en l'embrassant, puis le blond écarta les cuisses de son amant et le pénétra d'un coup, le blanc se mordit la main pour ne pas crier, mais la douleur partit assez vite, laissant place à une sensations de grisement. Kanzaki attendit deux minutes souleva les mains de son amant à côté de sa tête et leur doigts s'enlacèrent. Il se mit à bouger lentement, mais les gémissement de son partenaire eurent raison de lui et il accéléra vite le mouvement. Le blanc se mordait la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais Kanzaki l'en empêchait.

\- Laisse moi écouter ta voix murmura t'il

Il avait le don de le mettre dans tout ses états, comment cet enfoiré pouvait être aussi doué, s'en était rageant. Enfin il ragerait plus tard parce que là il était embrumé par le plaisir qu'il lui donné, il se sentait enfin vivant, il avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Les vas et vient avaient beau être rapide, ils étaient contrôlés de façon à toujours toucher la prostate du blanc. Quand il sentit qu'il arrivait a sa limite, Kanzaki attrapa le membre de son ami et le masturba vigoureusement, l'esprit d'Himekawa était complètement embrumé par le plaisir. Un dernier coup de rein et Kanzaki se laissa tomber à bout de souffle. Il se mit sur le côté, chacun reprenant son souffle, après quelques minutes, Himekawa s'attendait à ce que son ami lui dise qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Ta faim ?demanda t'il

Le blanc le regarda un peu surpris, et le blond lui demanda pourquoi il le regardait comme ça.

\- J'ai cru que t'allais me demander de partir

\- Non mais je suis pas un gros connard non plus

Himekawa sourit et Kanzaki rajouta

\- Bon c'est vrai que je suis un gros connard mais bon toi c'est pas pareil t'est mon pote

\- Et tu couches souvent avec tes potes ?

\- C'est la première fois pourquoi t'est jaloux ?

Himekawa rougit et regarda ailleurs, Kanzaki remit son caleçon et se jeta à nouveau sur son rival.

\- Dis moi franchement ça t'as plu

\- A ton avis ?

\- Hmm je ne suis pas sure, dans le doute faudrait recommencer

\- Mais... mais je croyais que t'avais dit une fois

\- J 'ai dit ça pour que tu te détende tu réfléchit trop, faut vraiment que je t'explique tout sérieux

Il soupira et s'assit en tailleur en face de son ami tandis que celui ci remettait son caleçon, il semblait plus sérieux que d'habitude.

\- Ecoute dit il je veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit mais avoue que toi et moi on se cherchent depuis quelques temps, je t'ai fait plusieurs allusions que t'as pas eu l'air de comprendre, je me suis demander si je me faisait pas des films mais hier quand tu m'as embrassé j'ai compris ce que tu ressentais pour moi

\- Tout à l'air simple pour toi

\- Mais c'est simple tu me plais, je te plais, on se met ensemble dans ses cas la non ?

\- Combien ? Dit Himekawa pour rigoler

Kanzaki attrapa le bras ou les entailles étaient visibles et passa son pouce dessus.

\- Juste que t'arrête tes conneries

\- J'ai plus vraiment de raison de déconner donc promis t'auras plus à t'en faire pour moi

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Le lycée ne sembla pas plus étonné que ça que les deux membres du Quadrium Vira se soit mis en couple, seul deux trois lycéens firent des remarques déplacés mais bon cela ne dura pas longtemps même gay une racaille reste une racaille et casse des gueules pour pas un rond. Himekawa avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre et décida de profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie.

*Littéralement

** Hommage au film le dernier pub avant la fin du monde

*** Je surkiffe cette chanson et la chorégraphie bien sur

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, appelé ça de la perversion ou de la folie mais je les voient vraiment bien ensemble ses deux la /


End file.
